


Obsession

by PreseliAvalon87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Sammy is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseliAvalon87/pseuds/PreseliAvalon87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a bibliophile. Dean makes sure that Sam remembers to eat.</p>
<p>7th in the 365 Prompt Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

“I should be done by the time you get back.”

That was what Sammy had said…and Dean knew that he could have gone for their food, driven to the next state over, played some pool for an hour and then drive back and Sam would still have his head buried in some dusty book in the bunker.

He didn't do the pool thing, but he did take the long way back from the store and sure enough, there's Sammy, still at the same table, reading. The book might be a different one though.

“Sam…food.”

Nothing.

“Sammy. Food. Now.”

Sam made a noise that was something between a hum and a grunt, and moved a stack of books over.

Dean snorted and took out the salad container and plopped it right on the book Sammy had been reading.

“Dude! What--”

“Eat. Then you can go back to obsessing about the books.”

“I'm not--”

“Oh, you totally are. Don't lie.”

Sam frowned, but he flicked the lid off the container and started in on the salad anyway.


End file.
